All the Time
by Charcana
Summary: After four years in the Unknown Regions, the Exile returns to the known galaxy to visit an old enemy.


Tayya crossed her arms and stood in the doorway, her eyes flat and cold as she watched the sleeping man. How long had it been? Four years? As soon as she'd left Trayus Core, she'd dumped him off on the nearest planet and left for the Unknown Regions. She'd taken Mical with her as cannon fodder. The little idiot had died only a month later from a Sith's lightsaber—her own. She'd found that he wasn't worth the supplies he took, so she'd killed him. Mira had soon followed, then Brianna. Now, it was his turn.

Jedi-killer.

He killed her a long time ago.

Too bad there wasn't time to tell him.

She looked different now—sounded different. He never knew who she was.

The woman took another step into the apartment. He'd only changed a little. There was a bit of grey in his hair now; not much, just enough to show the strain he'd been through. She sniffed contemptuously. Back when she'd met him, her blood had flecked his hair. Back when…back when she'd been a Jedi. Her eyes narrowed.

Jedi-killer.

He killed her a long time ago.

Too bad there wasn't time to tell him.

She looked different now—sounded different. But she carried the same memories.

Tayya took yet another step. Her mouth twisted. She hated him. She'd come to free him, but he'd repaid her with death. All these years later, she could still vividly remember the agony, the blood. He was sleeping so peacefully—as if he'd never done anything evil, anything to give the nightmares.

Jedi-killer.

He killed her a long time ago.

Too bad there wasn't time to tell him.

She looked different now—sounded different. But she'd known him as soon as she'd walked into the detention room on Peragus.

Another step; a scowl appeared on her face. He'd leered at her when he'd seen her, just like he had before. She hated it when he did that. She hated the cocky smile, the lecherous look, the suggestive phrases. Her hand moved closer to her lightsaber. It was time for him to pay for his crimes.

Jedi-killer.

He killed her a long time ago.

Too bad there wasn't time to tell him.

She looked different now—sounded different. But he'd hurt her all the same.

One more step, and she was beside his bed. She smirked slightly and sat down on the edge. This part, she'd planned for a long time. What a cruel irony, that at the moment he thought his dreams had come true, her dreams would become reality.

Jedi-killer.

He killed her a long time ago.

But…perhaps there was time to tell him.

She looked different now—sounded different. But he would recognize her soon enough.

Tayya brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and leaned down. She stroked his forehead for a few moments, and his eyes opened slightly. The woman waited a moment; his big, beautiful brown eyes opened wider in recognition. He grinned—that same cocky grin she detested. "Hey, babe."

She placed her finger on his mouth, telling him to be silent. The woman studied his face for a few moments more. Such a pretty monster. He'd carry that to his grave. She leaned even closer and whispered, "Remember, a long time ago, I told you about Force Bonds?"

He started to sit up, but she gently pushed him back down and continued, "I've known about them for a long time; not even Kreia suspected." She relaxed her face into a gentle smirk. "I used them, too, a long time ago…"

Tayya pressed even closer and kissed him, almost impulsively. She could feel a slight hope rising within him. Now, he thought he knew what she had come back for. One of her hands closed on the lightsaber hanging from her belt. He didn't sense it; he was too deeply engrossed in the kiss, just like she'd expected he would.

Jedi-killer.

He killed her a long time ago.

Now was the time to tell him.

She looked different now—sounded different. But she still wanted revenge.

The man's eyes widened as pain shot through his body. Tayya drew back and smiled grimly. A glowing red blade retracted, leaving a steaming hole in his abdomen. He stared at her with shock.

"Tayya…w-why…"

She brushed a little more of his hair back and cooed soothingly, "Jedi-killer. You killed me a long time ago. In saving you from Revan, I myself was lost. This is merely balancing the trade."

His eyes widened even more. "Y-you? How…I killed…"

One side of her mouth rose. "A girl I knew…she'd formed a bond with me. I used it—and I survived in her body. She died in mine. Goodbye, Jedi-killer."

Atton went limp.

Tayya sighed.

Jedi-killer.

She killed the Masters a long time ago.

Now was the time…to join them.

The glowing red blade ignited in the darkness and slashed up.

A woman's scream filled the apartment.

* * *

An old woman sat in an abandoned academy.

Jedi-killers.

She killed them both.

Too bad there hadn't been time to tell them.

Kreia had always been their master.


End file.
